Colors of Thy Heart
by Sorrowfull Truth
Summary: Many years later, a new Outsider appears in WonderLand... (Various X Reader/OC) Yaoi! Story is better the summary lets on. Is rated T so far, because both I and Alix have a dirty mouth when ranting! NEEDS BETA!
1. Info

Hello all my readers! Meerkat of Sorrowful Truth here with what will hopefully be a popular and great story! I know I, or any of us because I am the only real writer of the group, haven't really published anything, except the short and sad run of "Heart Unknown", which was taken down for revamps as Pinyu and I decided we didn't like the main OC we had made for the fic. Well hopefully this fic, "Colors of Thy Heart", will have a better shot then "HU" had at surviving the brutal readers of Fanfiction . net!

...

Okay, but seriously. I love all those who decide that my pitiful attempts to create a good story are worthy of their eyes and time and read this.

Now, let's see if I can get this right!

* * *

So, this prologue-ish type thingy is just to get a few things down pat with any potential readers. Yes, it is only Heart/etc (cause there are like 5 now)no Kuni on Alice (Alice in the Land of Hearts/etc) based, but my wandering brain may accidentally throw in some other junk without me realizing till later. I just wanted to let you all to know some things so that i don't get chewed out by people who think I am doing something wrong.

Like a lot of American fans, I have only read the manga, seen the movie/anime, and read up on the game and routes, since the series has yet to have an English game released. So I have changed a few things around, as this story is gonna happen quite a bit after Alice is gone from Wonderland. before you ask, I REALLY don't like Alice that much, preferring to have some poor soul read: probably Ace or maybe a pissed Peter/Blood/or Elliot shoot her between the eyes and get it over with. Okay, now that I have that out of my system...

So, "Colors" here is set about 30 years AFTER Alice is gone, returned to her own world to be precise, but most of the people will not have aged. From what I know, time is so different from Alice's real world that they age at a drastically different pace, as least the role holders like Blood or Vivaldi, while the place holders/faceless age and die then Julius fixes there clock and throws them right back to the lions, ehem, role holders. And yes, since I am a Fujoshi, this is a yaoi VariousXReader (Reader Insert-ish going on but I will explain the more later), with the reader/charrie being Alice's grandson (explanation later on).

And as this happens so later on, some of the people may be OOC, but hopefully reasonably so.

As in real life, where the landscape and even the land itself can move and change, so has Heartland. Now officially called Wonderland, it has expanded and is more or less two continents instead of the original one that Alice first came to. The first is the original Heartland, consisting of the Clock and Clover Towers (neutral as always), the Hatter's Mansion, the Castle of Hearts, and the Amusement Park. The Forest of Doors is also here, kinda placed in an arc from the Towers to behind the Amusement Park, ending at the lake that is behind there. While a land bridge is now connecting is to what is known in Diamond, where the younger and other versions of the characters do live, but only after you cross the land bridge which now serves a bit like the Train Station in Diamond does. If you are on one continent, you can see the other one but is looks the same, other then no people being visible till you cross the bridge again, as each continent has a sort of "bubble of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff" (*facepalm* unintentional Doctor Who reference that I didn't see till I had already typed it) around it that keeps the occupants sane (I seem to have a notion that if (say) HeartLand Blood were to meet DiamondLand Blood, it would NOT be good). Each land is called by its respective former name (Heart or Diamond)/Land but it is all IN WonderLand.

Go here for help with the Lands of the games: (it will help with anything you don't get.) wonderfulwonderworld. wikia wiki/ Wonderland

Now about the reader character. I am not really good with the whole, [your name]/[your last name]/etc crap cause it is just kinda annoying to me. So you will be taking the role of Alice's grandson, Alix Liddell, quite like the players take up Alice Liddell in the real games. And before you ask, Alix has Alice's last name so that the WonderLand people will know him better, and it was the name he was born with (which is complicated as since when Alice got married she would have changed her last name, and ugh... More complicated drama that I will put in Alix's profile that will be at the end of this prologue thingy). So yes, Alix is the new Outsider Loved By All role in this world, though he is probably going to have more trouble with the men of the Lands then Alice did, mostly because I like torturing my OCs for no reason and the fact Alix is a male...

Okay, so let's get Alix's profile in here, which may be updated as I see fit throughout the story (I will most likely put a comment in the notes if I change it). I got this profile base from the official wiki and all that, but the character Alix Liddell is all mine, so please no stealing him.

* * *

Name: Alix Liddell

Role: Outsider, Loved By All

Gender: Male

Height: 5'4"

Age: 18

Birthday: March 17

Nicknames: Alice, Boy Alice, Pretty Boy

Blood Type: A

Family: Alice Liddell (paternal grandmother)

Weapons: none at start of story

Appearance: Alix is a spitting male image of his grandmother, with very few differences. He is small and slim, with dirty blond hair a ways past his shoulders that is usually in a braid, and blue eyes with a bit a gray in them. He is quite pale even though he likes being outdoors.

Personality: Alix was raised listening to his grandmother's stories, mostly of HeartLand and DiamondLand, causing him to have a somewhat dreamy personality. He likes romance it itself, though he has never been in love and gets flustered a bit easier then a normal person. He has moments of seriousness, though rare, and would much rather read a good book under a tree then do any of his studies. Alix is good at drawing and cooking, while he is weak psychically compared to even the Faceless commoners of WonderLand.

Other: Alix is allergic to a few things, though I will leave this funny part till later. He is also terrified of clowns.

Relationships: (This is what is most likely to change every few chapters, and I will be nice and add what Alix thinks of everyone. They will get changed later but for now they are mostly comments that would be from farther into the storyline. Here are his comments when asked about each one. They are loosely grouped by territory.)

Peter White - The psycho pushed me down a giant, endless hole. I will pull his ears out next time I see his furry butt.

Vivaldi - A beautiful and scary woman. Though she seems to like dressing me up like a doll, and I find her love of cute things to be a mutual feeling.

Ace - At first, I fought he was a total idiot for getting lost when their are just four territories in HeartLand, then I saw a map and couldn't help but sympathize.

Blood Dupre - I hate the guy, end of story. Move on. Seriously, I don't like him at all.

Elliot March - I don't care what he says, he is a rabbit. Or a hare, but that is almost the same thing.

Tweedle Dee and Dum - They scare me a bit, but then they are cute, then they freak me out again. My head hurts, and I can't tell them apart most of the time...

Mary Gowland - *hums the song they play at the merry-go-round at the amusement park* No comment... Mostly because I am afraid he will shoot at me, again.

Boris Airay - He is a pink cat. And fun to hang out with, though I think he tried to cope a feel at one point.

Pierce Villiers - A cute little mouse that really needs to learn to stand up against Boris. And maybe learn to not leave open graves for long, because it hurts falling down one of those.

Nightmare Gottschalk - An incubus? I don't really think that is right, but he is a rather bit clingy.

Gray Ringmarc - Way better company then his boss.

Joker(s)- /Black/- Please get me out of here. /White/- I like the circus, as long as there are no scary clowns.

Crysta Snowpiegion - How did I end up in a bunny costume again?

Sidney Black - Easier to be around then Peter White, though he has pointed his gun at me one too many times for us to have a civil conversation anymore.

Jericho Bermuda - Nice when you get to know him, though I don't like that glint in his eyes when he hears digging noises...

* * *

So there we have it! if you would like for me to continue with this idea, or many any questions or advice, please feel free to comment! I hope that at least 5 people will ask me to get on with this ideaso I can get the courage to start writing it!


	2. List of Chapters

By "Colors of Thy Heart", I literally meant colors! I plan to do a chapter for each these colors, made by me writing while staring at the color and getting to chapter to flow around that color. No real order will be used, and feel free to suggest colors!

* * *

Amber

Amethyst

Apricot

Aqua

Aquamarine

Azure

Beige

Black

Blue

Blue Green

Blue Violet

Bondi Blue

Bronze

Burgundy

Burnt Orange

Burnt Sienna

Cardinal

Carrot orange

Cerise

Cerulean

Champagne

Charcoal

Chartreuse

Cherry Blossom Pink

Chocolate

Cinnamon

Cobalt

Coral

Cornflower

Cream

Crimson

Cyan

Dandelion

Denim

Emerald

Eggplant

Fern green

Firebrick

Flax

Forest green

Fuchsia

Gold

Goldenrod

Green

Grey

Han Purple

Harlequin

Heliotrope

Indigo

Ivory

Jade

Kelly green

Khaki

Lavender

Lemon

Lilac

Lime

Lime green

Magenta

Maroon

Mauve

Midnight Blue

Mint green

Moss green

Mustard

Navy Blue

Ochre

Olive

Orange

Orchid

Pear

Periwinkle

Persimmon

Pine Green

Pink

Platinum

Plum

Powder blue

Prussian blue

Pumpkin

Purple

Quartz Grey

Raw umber

Razzmatazz

Red

Robin egg blue

Rose

Royal blue

Royal purple

Ruby

Rust

Safety orange

Salmon

Sangria

Sapphire

Scarlet

Sea Green

Sepia

Shamrock green

Shocking Pink

Silver

Sky Blue

Slate grey

Spring green

Steel blue

Tan

Tangerine

Taupe

Teal

Terra cotta

Thistle

Titanium White

Tomato

Turquoise

Tyrian purple

Ultramarine

Vermilion

Violet

Viridian

White

Wisteria

Yellow

Zucchini


End file.
